


Julie and the Phantom Descendants

by VioletRoseAramis



Series: Kennyverse Khaos [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), High School Musical (Movies), Hocus Pocus (1993), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: A lot of these characters are actually very background for now???, Agender Character, Badly thought out explanations of stuff, Bisexual Character, Cuddles, Even if Obi-Wan is hot, F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, He's probably gonna see him, Jarjar binks was a mistake and Reggie must never know., Kenny Ortega Universe, Kenny-verse, Kennyverse, LGBT+ is strong with this one, M/M, MY BABIES GOT LAST NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, Magic, No Beta We Die Like Sunset Curve., Not worth the risk, THEY WORK SO WELL TOO!, idk what to tag, it's all very gay, no beta we die like men, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRoseAramis/pseuds/VioletRoseAramis
Summary: This thing has two titles but needs a real one lmao, it's either Julie and the Phantom Descendants or Julie and the Descendants Phantoms, if you like this story, please, tell me an appropriate name.Caleb died in 1922, he arrived in the Underworld but still wanted more.Once he makes his escape with a plan and some questionable magical sources on his side, he begins taking over the other side of Hollywood.Julie some how manages to befriend three ghosts and two villain kids just when she thought her life couldn't get any weirder she finds herself making a band. With ghosts.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Celia Facilier/Dizzy Tremaine, Chad Charming/Doug, Evie/Uma (Disney), Flynn/Julie Molina, Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Jane/Li Lonnie, Jane/Li Lonnie/Audrey Rose, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Maybe Evie/Doug
Series: Kennyverse Khaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968397
Comments: 29
Kudos: 60





	1. The Death Of A Bachelor

1922 – Orpheum, LA

Caleb stared over the crowd, a wide smile on his face as he soaked in the applause around him, taking a deep breath like he could almost smell the praise, “And now! For my final, and new, trick!”

He held his arms out, eyes still on the audience, nodding to people holding their breath in anticipation, he cleared his throat, “I will perform one of the most dangerous magic tricks known to man! The Table of Death!” He waited for the calm after the roaring cheers, he took in a sharp breath, snapping his fingers, the lights turned off, the only light was the spotlight lighting up Caleb’s face, as everyone’s eyes adjusted, he splayed himself against the table, nodding as the stage-hands tightened the cuffs, he knew how to get out of this,

“I will perform this trick… With _out_ any outside help.” He wiggled around on the table, humming, everyone watched as the curtain closed, whispering to each other. Looking for something to give him away, the timer started and Caleb grunted, trying to move his hands out of the cuffs, he clenched his jaw, _something was wrong_.

The timer counted down the last ten seconds, the crowd grew silent, worried murmurs filled the theatre, Caleb's eyes shot up as the countdown hit zero.

\- - -

He gasped as he sat up suddenly, looking at his new surroundings, was he in a basement of the theatre?

The place was dark and looked like a giant cave. Was this for a new and upcoming theatre piece? He stood up, looking around with narrowed eyes, clutching his cape close to himself as he shivered, “Hello?” He called, seeing gates with a lake leading outwards, floating white shapes moving around, maybe it was for a darker version of The Phantom Of The Opera. He turned away from the lake, seeing spiralling stairs finishing at a platform with a giant table, everything was so big, Caleb looked up at the ceiling with the thought of the caverns size, humming in disgust, it was bland and primarily blue, walking backwards, he turned sharply, eyes wide at the site of a man who looked exactly like himself, with blue, flaming hair, punk-rock style and a sharp grin,

“Welcome, Caleb Covington, to the Underworld.” He gestured to the rest of the room, Caleb stepped back with a frown, looking him up and down,

“What?”

“The Underworld, you’re dead, Magic-man. You died performing in Cali. Your stage assistant failed you.” He whispered the last part, turning with a flair as he waved for Caleb to follow, he did so, reluctantly, looking around the room, he realised transparent people were walking around, “I know it’s a lot to take in, but your mind,” His double turned around and tapped his forehead, “Is currently open. You are dead after all.” He snapped his fingers, turning back around, “Now you know.”

Caleb stumbled mildly as a universal knowledge entered his mind. “I-I don’t...” He swallowed thickly, “This is all a dream, isn’t it? I’m on my way to the hospital!”

“You keep thinking that, sunshine!” Caleb glared at himself, who kept his back to him,

“Well how do you explain why you look like a-an undignified version of myself?” He huffed as they climbed the stairs,

“Easy.” The man began walking up the stairs backwards, “I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld, I don’t have a corporeal form and therefore take on the form of whatever poor, unfortunate soul is looking at me. My true form, a big ball of light, really isn’t something people, dead or alive, can see or fathom.” He clapped his hands, “You see me as you, Johnny Cash sees me as him, Houdini sees himself and Kurt Cobain sees himself too.”

“You- Hades? I’m really in Hell?”

“Oh no! No, no, no! This isn’t _Hell_!” Hades snorted, “This is the Underworld where everyone goes, be it the innocent or the bad.” He leaned forward conspiratorially, one hand cupping his mouth, “Although the bad are on a sub-level.” He leaned back as they reached the landing, “Which _could_ be considered as Hell, I suppose.” He shrugged with a carefree grin, “Anyway,” He approached the giant table, that now, looked normal, medium sized, like a table fortune tellers would use, “This belongs to a dear friend of mine,” He gestured vaguely out one of the windows to the many citizens bellow, “He oh so graciously gave me this when I got him out of Purgatory.”

“So, there is a Heaven and Hell?” Caleb was trying to wrap his mind around all the information he’d been given, but it was all mixing together and not forming anything comprehensive.

“No.” Hades sighed, “It’ll all make sense in a few moments, but here’s the gist;” He cleared his throat, “The Underworld is for the dead, I only have two levels after a few centuries of cleaning up my act,” He winced slightly at that, “Purgatory is not what humans believe it to be, Purgatory is the land of the Titans and Dead Majicks, the Majicks are spiritual creatures who prey on the greedy and prideful,” He stared pointedly at Caleb, “You were lucky to not have fallen prey.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” The Dead-man sounded affronted and Hades couldn’t blame him, he couldn’t see it,

“Nothing, just… They also feed on those who use magic, real magic not just parlour tricks, my friend was one of them. Basically, they feed off of your sins and once you fail them or die, you go to Purgatory and become their slave. I pulled some strings and got my friend out. You can meet him, and he can explain it all to you. His name is Doctor Facilier.” He sucked in a breath, “In here, the Underworld, those on this level are free to roam this level and the second level, but there is absolutely no chance of finding Purgatory.” He added,

“And those on the second level?”

“Cannot move around freely. It’s for everyone’s safety.” He sniffed, hitting the table lightly, “Sit. I need to do something before we get you settled in for eternity.”

“Alright?” He cautiously sat down, hands on the table in front of him, “What are you doing, exactly?”

“Finding where you fit.” Hades sat down, tapping the table three times, Caleb watched him place a small three-headed dog statue in the middle of the table and gaped as it came to life, the tiny dog seeming to wake up, shaking off the remnants of stone and metal, revealing soft black-grey fur, Hades snapped his fingers and the dog – dogs? – turned to Caleb, staring through him and sniffing him, he tensed as the creature approached, it’s noses sniffing his fingers, he felt the brush of fur and ridges against his skin, suddenly resisting the urge to stroke the dog – dogs? – it stepped back with a final huff and turned to Hades, lying down and rolling over, “You can stroke him.” Hades muttered approvingly,

“I ca-” Caleb cut himself off, finding his hand was already moving to the tiny pup’s belly, he scratched lightly, and the creature whimpered happily, pawing at his fingers, “What is this?”

“ _He_ ,” Hades emphasised, “Is Cerberus. The three headed dog of Greek mythology.”

“Mythology, smythology, this is _real_.”

“Well, they do say myths and legends come from truth.”

“So… Is this a test? If I stroke the dog I get to roam freely, if I don’t… I don’t?” Caleb looked up to Hades as one of Cerberus’ heads chewed on his finger with blunt teeth.

“Something like that.” Hades’ grin was easy.

“Did I pass?”

“Yes. You did.” Hades stood, tapping the table three times again after snapping his fingers, Cerberus whined, standing up and returning to the position he held as a statue, like he was standing guard of something.

“Is that all he does?”

“Oh, no, I send him away to guard the gates again.” Hades let Caleb lead the way back down the stairs,

“So… How does that process work? There isn’t any paperwork or…?”

“No, never paper-work. Ew. No. Just… Cerberus takes a whiff of you, looks through your soul,” That explained a lot, “And depending on how he reacts, that is where you end up. If he tried to bite you viciously or even began to grow, you would be on the second level of the Underworld for eternity. Luckily for you, you got to be on this level.”

“VIP.” Caleb snorted, Hades laughed, patting his shoulder as they walked side-by-side,

“Something like that.”

\- - -

Caleb was taken to a luxury room, it almost looked like the Ritz, and Caleb had been there once or twice in his life, but it was one of his favourite places to be, Hades had left him to his own devices, letting him soak in the luxurious room, he walked to the window, seeing London outside, he frowned in confusion before his mind supplied him with the appropriate explanation, _Every room in the Underworld is fit to look like your favourite place or the place that feels more like home. You cannot visit whatever is outside, but you can hear and see it._ “Fascinating.” He muttered, _Rooms can change according to the occupants mood or preference._ Caleb hummed with a grin, he was going to love this place.

\- - -

It wasn’t long before Caleb came into contact with Dr Facilier. He was on the second floor, he’d figured that out after the little Purgatory explanation, Facilier seemed the dangerous type, but Caleb was used to that. He did have a good soul and heart, but he had to do some sketchy things to get where he was in life. He wondered if he could do the same in death, asking Facilier everything he could.

“What do you wanna know, white-boy?” Facilier had regarded him with a suspicious eye, Caleb couldn’t blame him, segregation hadn’t really been an issue in New Orleans, but up in California, it wasn’t as lenient, if at all.

“I’m just curious, Hades said some things and I wanted to know more.” Facilier narrowed his eyes, the purple turning slightly darker, he hummed,

“Ask away.” He waved, one leg over the other as he leaned back, eyes closed in disinterest. Head turned up slightly.

“Okay.” Caleb muttered, leaning forward against the table, “I want to know more about the Dead Majicks.”

Facilier’s back stiffened, eyes opening slowly, a pale purple as his head turned to Caleb, “I knew you were into magic, didn’t think it was that Majick.” He snorted, shaking his head slightly, “They are dangerous.” He looked distant, reliving a horrid memory from long ago.

“But… What are they?”

“They’re old beings. The Old Religion banished them,” Facilier tilted his head from side to side in consideration, “Some from the Old Religion hailed them, it didn’t get them far.”

“Old Religion?”

Facilier shifted, “This is gonna take a long time to explain, can’t really be summed up.”

“I have an eternity.” Caleb chuckled, Facilier grinned,

“Fair enough.” He nodded once, “The Old Religion is a form of Majick that has since died out because of a war between non-Majick users and Warlocks and Sorcerers alike.” Facilier began explaining, waving his hand, two cups of tea appeared, “But that’s a past that no one needs to hear about. Basically, the Dark Majicks, as they were called at the time, had tricked and corrupted Morgana and a war happened, Arthur died… It was a whole spectacle.” Facilier snorted lightly. “The Dark Majicks have since been corrupting the ambitious and greedy. Looking for a worthy host who can give them more souls to feed on. More power to be free.”

“And you were one of them?”

“Yes. I was. Not the best time in my short life.” Facilier sighed with the weight of the world on his shoulders, “I was too blinded by greed to really see what was happening.” He shook his head, “They forced me into labour when I was with them. Building their palaces and giving them what little magic, I had. It was a nightmare I don’t wish upon anyone. Never again.”

“And they contacted their victims?” Facilier nodded, “Why did Hades think I would be one?”

Facilier hummed thoughtfully, “Maybe he saw the potential they saw.” He took a sip, as did Caleb, “You are currently in the in-between of Majick. Not bad, not good, just balanced. You could be swayed for either team. Even in death there is risk.”

“How so?” Caleb muttered around a sip of tea, it wasn’t his preferred beverage, but it would do.

“You are currently just a manifestation of your Soul… Ghost as we called them when we didn’t know.” Facilier tipped his head, “This manifestation can be taken from the Underworld and back to the Living World.”

“They can?” Caleb’s eyes lit up briefly, he could go back and climb that social ladder again. Get to the top again.

“Yes.” Facilier bit, “But there are consequences.” He pointed a finger at Caleb, “There are _always_ consequences.”

“Right, of course!” He cleared his throat, settling back in the chair, he looked over at him sheepishly.

“Hm.” Facilier looked him up and down, wondering if he should tell Hades to get Cerberus to test him again. “You’ll be with the Lifer’s, but that means nothing when they can’t see or hear you.”

“How many Souls are out there?”

Facilier shrugged, finishing his tea, “Hades doesn’t let many out. Maybe a few hundred. Then there are those with unfinished business.” Facilier snorted, “Those who have that can’t be welcomed to the Underworld until they’re done.”

“Can’t-”

“No. He can’t help them in any way. Some stay stuck forever depending on the circumstance. Either to a specific location or a family.”

“Huh, so not all ghost stories are fiction.” He shared a smile as Facilier shook his head, faking a shiver. “Wow.”

“Hm. Is that all?” Facilier asked politely, raising a brow at Caleb.

“Um, yeah, yes.” He smiled gratefully, “Thank you, very much.” He stood, “I think I’ll go rest now.”

\- - -

Facilier had gone to speak to Hades about Caleb a week after his conversation with the man after seeing him talk to more… Unfavourable people on his level of the Underworld, Hades had taken his suggestion into consideration, but Facilier didn’t think the busy God would really listen, he tried to warn Caleb away, but he kept on coming back, every week. For a year. And in that year, Hades had asked to borrow his physical appearance in case he needed to go to the surface. Caleb let him, curious as to why, yet not getting answers.

Hades had finally begun to get suspicious of the man, calling him back for a check in, but nothing turned up, Cerberus liked him just like before. He tested Maleficent and Scar, yet Cerberus growled and grew. The situation was curious and concerning, but until Hades had solid proof, Caleb would be roaming free.

\- - -

He asked Hades about the Ghosts above. Hades narrowed his eyes at the man, “What about them?”

“I just want to know everything, the knowledge you gave is very limited.” Caleb explained with a chuckle, Hades hummed, if he couldn’t access that knowledge it was probably because Hades’ magic knew he couldn’t be trusted with _everything_. And Facilier had given him as much knowledge on the Dark Majicks as he could.

“Hm. Well, I’m sure Facilier gave you the run-down.”

“It’s not a lot of knowledge… Why is there unfinished business?”

“I’m not sure.” Hades shrugged, that was a bit of a lie, unfinished business was something he couldn’t control, Zeus and the others had felt generous when giving creatures the chance to finish what it was that they started. “It’s just there. The Olympians let it happen.”

“Can’t we ask them why?” Caleb sounded frustrated and Hades knew something bad was going to happen if Caleb didn’t get his answers,

“They don’t come down here.” Hades snorted, they were too busy being happy and shiny upstairs. “And I rarely go up there myself.” He muttered, it was too bright for him, having been kept in the dark for a few millennia will do that to you. “They just… I think it’s so that people, when they come down here, don’t have any regrets and don’t have to wait too long to see their loved ones again or whatever their unfinished business may be.” He waved a dismissing hand, it was the best explanation he could give, Caleb nodded, seeming to take the half-assed, half-probably-true, excuse and left with a small ‘Thank You’.

\- - -

The Dead Majicks didn’t take long in getting Caleb to the surface again. Giving him more power than he ever thought, making him a real magician and able to be seen by anyone he desired. The only catch, that he didn’t see a problem with, was that he needed to get them souls. He could do that. He could persuade people. He’s always been good at that. It’s one of the reasons he became a magician.

He set up home-base in a hotel with the top floor ‘closed off’. He took his time designing the room, making it perfect. The Hollywood Ghost Club. It was going to be a ‘safe haven’ for lost souls. It blew up within two years. Souls from all around coming to enjoy their time, people selling their souls for a place to stay in the afterlife. Afraid of what they don’t know. He would feel guilty, if he actually cared about them. He just wanted to get back on the map. Who cares if they didn’t know they had unfinished business? Who cares if Hades is starting to get a short supply of Souls? It gives the God a break, he should be thankful, he is probably going to roam around with Caleb’s face after all.

And then it happened. Hades was taken away from the Underworld. Caleb knew, could feel it, as more rebellious Souls left and joined his club. They said he’d been put on an Island as punishment for one thing or another, and he wasn’t alone.

A rift had opened, the gates flooding free, yet so few left, so few took freedom. Caleb didn’t mind, he didn’t need them, he had all the souls he needed and was steadily getting more. The Dead Majicks would be pleased indeed.

A decade or so later, the Rift closed, not entirely, but it was closed enough that it was harder for Souls to leave. Souls had been called back to the Underworld, given their places and kept there. Souls had been revived in that time, given their bodies back, taken to the Island. To suffer a life not properly lived in the middle of nowhere.

But as long as Caleb was free, it didn’t matter. He had Souls and he had Hollywood. What more could he want?


	2. Mr De Vil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one tbh, the boys will make an arrival soon, promise.  
> I DO NOT KNOW GERMAN THE LITTLE GERMAN THAT I USE WAS TRANSLATED BY REVERSO, I'M STILL LEARNING PLEASE DON'T ATTACK MEEEEEE!

“Carlos, letter for you.” Jay threw the letter expertly to the boy, turning to walk out, “Looks important. Crest on it and everything.”

Carlos put his book down on his chest as he caught it, he sat up, putting the book aside, he could tell Jay was still outside his room, but he didn’t bother telling him, he blinked down at it for a moment before freezing, it was from LA. He swallowed thickly, this could be a make or break and Carlos was nervous to find out, his hands shook as he looked it over, thinking of all the possibilities. He didn’t want to stay here anymore, not after Uma’s little visit.

“What are you waiting for?” Carlos hummed as his head slowly moved to look up at Jay, the girls standing behind him, curious,

“Uh, for it to just magically disappear?” Carlos shrugged, looking down at it again, “For it to just laugh at me and tell me I’ve been rejected?”

“From where?” Evie moved to sit next to him on the bed, a hand between his shoulder blades,

“LA.”

“LA?” Evie gasped, too many emotions passing through her,

“Why are you getting a letter from LA?” Mal asked softly, leaning against his desk, he didn’t look up at her, their relationship had been shaken by her abandonment, but she didn’t seem to realise it, even if she did, she never said anything, which, to Carlos, made it worse. “We don’t have family over there? Do we? Or you?” She tilted her head, brows furrowing suspiciously, she had always been protective of them all, but everyone knew she favoured Carlos the most, Evie and Jay weren’t far behind, it had made many Auradonian’s suspicious of them, but when Coronation arrived, everyone quickly understood their dynamic.

“Uh, maybe?” He winced, “But hey, they’re not on the Isle, they gotta be good, right?” He joked lightly, clearing his throat as he fiddled with a corner, “I, uh, I asked for a transfer.”

Jay stood slightly straighter, “Why?”

Carlos looked at them one by one, “I just…” He shrugged slowly, “Wanted to go see what it’s like. A-And they offer a really awesome dance-program.” He added quickly, lips quirking slightly as he eyed the envelope like it held the fate of the world in its pages. “I asked Godmother if I could transfer last month. I’m terrified they’ve rejected me.”

Evie pulled him in closer, rubbing small circles on his back, “Oh, honey, they could never reject you!”

“Yeah, dude, you’re like, the best dancer I know.” Jay knelt down at the foot of the bed as Mal almost draped herself against Evie, the princesses free arm snaking around her waist, Mal held his hand, letting Carlos nervously tap against her skin,

“Yeah, but there are other people out there, Jay.” Carlos chuckled dryly,

“None as talented as you, Carlos.” Mal sang, “An inventor.”

“A singer.” Evie joined in on his praise, Carlos watched as Jay smiled sharply,

“A dancer.”

“Not to mention incredible fashion sense.” Evie gushed, “You can also sew! Make clothes!”

“And you speak to _dogs_!” Mal pointed out with a finger on his nose, Carlos looked at it, cross-eyed and hummed,

“Animals in general.” He flushed at their smug smiles, ducking his head, he swayed lightly, “Fiiiine.” He cleared his throat, the others leaned in closer as he opened the envelope, taking out the accompanying paper, he read it over after unfolding it, clenching his jaw, as he hid it from view,

“What’s it say?” Jay asked, suddenly bouncing with nervous energy,

Evie hid a smirk as she pulled his head to hers, kissing the top of his head, finally smirking lightly, Mal gripped his hand tighter, “Come on, guys, don’t leave me hanging! Who do I have to kill?” Jay demanded, Carlos passed the paper to Mal, who cleared her throat,

“ _Dear Mr De Vil,_

 _We are delighted to inform you, your request for transfer to Los Feliz High has been accepted!_ ” She grinned, Evie removed her arm from around Mal to hug Carlos tighter, Mal threw her hands in the air in victory, Jay gaped, lightly nudging Carlos’ leg,

“You little liar!”

“Acting! We can add that to your little resumé of talents!” Evie gushed as Carlos began vibrating, he jumped off the bed, staring at Mal expectantly, she rolled her eyes, standing too, Evie and Jay quickly following, crowding around Carlos,

“ _You will find a list of necessary books and equipment enclosed with this letter._

 _Term begins 13 th of September. We await your arrival._” Evie squealed, Mal grinned, “Carlos!” She laughed, throwing the paper behind her, praying slightly that it landed on the bed, “You got in!”

“It sounds so prestigious!” Jay snorted,

“It’s probably not.” Carlos laughed, “Just… Formal letters?” He giggled as his family wrapped him in a bear hug, singing and chanting his praise.

\- - -

Carlos had packed his bags the day after receiving the acceptance letter, he didn’t want to waste any time. Even if they did have a private celebration that night, he still got up to do his bags.

Then he moved to the kitchen, still in pyjamas, making breakfast and hangover cures for his friends. Even after all this time with the good stuff, they couldn’t hold down their drinks. Which was hilarious to Carlos, considering he ate the least and could still drink both Mal and Jay under the table, Evie didn’t drink as much, when she did, it was usually wine so he had little to fix for her, maybe just some apple juice and toast.

He hummed as he moved around the kitchen, agile and grace in one, he lost himself to his thoughts, a ball of excitement welling up inside, he was going to _LA_ , to study! He grinned widely, he’d have to deal with the little things, like contacting his uncles, finding out which one was in LA, or he could find his own place. He _was_ turning 18 soon. He could afford one too, what with him having a small business fixing things for others. Evie had her outfits, Carlos had his technology.

He turned as Evie graciously made her way into the kitchen, placing her plate of toast with some jams, and her glass of apple juice on the table, she laughed lightly, lips red like an apple, “Thank you, Lossie.” She spread some cherry jam on her toast, taking an elegant bite as she walked around the table and to his side, pecking his cheek as she leaned against the counter, watching him cook, “Your bags are packed.” Her voice was soft, Carlos didn’t stop working, unsurprised she’d checked his room before checking the kitchen,

“Yeah.” He smiled up at her, “Always gotta be prepared.” Evie laughed again,

“Are you quoting Scar at me?”

“Hey, he wasn’t wrong!” Carlos laughed this time, “He just didn’t listen to his own advice.”

“No, he did not.” Evie snorted, sobering quickly, “Are you?” She flattened her skirt unnecessarily,

“Am I what?” Carlos put the bacon on a plate, covering it with tin foil as he placed it on the table, Evie watched his back for a second, chewing,

“Prepared?”

Carlos hadn’t really thought about the cons of leaving Auradon, he was thinking of them now. He’d be leaving his family behind, sure he could visit, and they could visit him, but he wouldn’t see them every day and it wasn’t like he could take Dude with him, was it? He might have to ask Ben about dognapping the school mascot… “Uh, I have time to… Figure that out. I’m… It’s gonna be weird not seeing you guys all the time.” He admitted, Evie nodded in understanding,

“We’ll visit when we can, hon.” She promised, “I’d just love to know all the good LA spots!” She gushed, bringing his dower mood back up again as he moved to finish with the rest of breakfast.

Pancakes, strawberries, Nutella (off-brand, Evie was _not_ about to let palm oil into her cottage), coffee, juice, tea, some questionable hang-over cures, eggs, bacon, sausages, it was almost an entire feast. It would have been if Jay didn’t eat so much.

Carlos and Evie were settled down, having a quiet conversation, enjoying their respective breakfasts, toast and jam with apple juice and a traditional English Breakfast, sans mushrooms, Carlos couldn’t stand them. He also had crumpets with butter and Nutella, he needed it for cheerleading, his metabolism was a bitch.

Mal stumbled out with frown, hand in front of her eyes. She flicked her wrist and the curtains immediately closed, she hummed slightly, sniffing with a quirk of her lips, hair a total mess, “Food.” She made slight grabby hands, reaching for the table, Evie got up, steering her in the right direction so she wouldn’t hurt herself by accident. “Food.” She pouted, eyes opening slowly, she almost attacked the bowl of strawberries, whining when Evie stopped her, handing her the hang-over cure,

“Cure first.” Evie cupped Mal’s around the glass, pushing it towards her mouth slightly, Mal reluctantly drank as Jay slowly shuffled into the kitchen himself, grumbling about the smell of food, plopping down in a chair, groaning as Evie put his own glass of Cure in his face. “Drink, then food.”

Conversation started after half an hour, Evie being the instigator; “Doug’s coming by later, to help with the outfits.” She furrowed her brows, taking out her phone, “And…” Everyone stared at her, curious, she gasped, “Jane’s birthday!”

“Oh crap!” Jay almost spat his drink out,

“Oh yeah, when is it?” Mal looked over at Evie’s phone, Carlos’ stomach turned, mid-bite,

“Next month!” Evie squealed, Carlos winced, he would be leaving in two weeks, missing her birthday. He could make it up to her with the present he had for her. “We have to make this perfect!” Evie continued, Carlos swallowed thickly, using his fork to play with his food, quickly gaining the others’ attention, “Lossie?”

“I won’t be here.” He muttered, “I’m leaving on the seventh of July.” He took a sip of his tea, which in his friends opinions was just sugar, “I’m gonna try and find a place and settle. Get used to…” He waved, “Noise.” He looked up through his lashes, looking like the scared child he once was when he arrived in Auradon without his Father to guide him.

“You already have a date?” Jay pressed his lips together,

“Uh, yeah.” Carlos looked to Jay with a wince, “The second I read the letter I began planning everything.” Jay deflated with a chuckle, reaching over the table to ruffle his hair, Carlos whined, moving out of the way, Evie smiled softly, Mal snorted,

“Of course, you did.” She nudged his shoulder with hers as he took a bite of bubble and squeak, “So, where are you going to stay in the big city?” She bit into a strawberry,

“Uh, I’m not sure yet… I’m still too young to actually own a house of my own.”

“But you could rent an apartment.” Jay pointed out, Carlos scrunched his nose in disgust, his inner De Vil showing,

“Ew, have you _seen_ some of those places? Or their owners?”

Evie nodded along, “We can put it in Jay’s name! He _is_ the eldest.” She pointed out, “And… I think mom still has money in the bank or… Your mom if you want.”

Carlos shrugged, he could ask her. He decided to continue eating.

\- - -

The call was actually nicer and easier than he thought it was going to be. Hades must have been there. She happily gave him access to his bank account, telling him to enjoy his time over in the Big City. Make them both proud. Hades had popped in to agree with Cruella, obviously happy to hear about him getting accepted to a school he wanted to get into. Cruella cooed and wished him luck, hanging up soon after, Carlos had stared at his phone for a minute or five, stunned. He forgot how happy and calm Hades made Cruella. He’d have to call Hades back and talk to him later.

He was walking through the woods with Dude, heading for Ben’s Castle, the little dog had ran all the way to Evie’s castle-cottage, demanding a walk. Carlos looked down at the dog in fondness, Mal had removed his ability to constantly tell the truth after the Isle shenanigans, now he could just talk, say anything that wasn’t _just_ the truth, it was marginally better. Still slightly annoying now that everyone else could understand him and not just Carlos, Chad, Audrey and Snow White’s daughter, Flora. It was more fun just the four of them, it meant they had something to bond over and Carlos didn’t have to feel alone, it also helped that it meant Chad and Audrey didn’t hate him as much.

He had actually become good friends with the three Hero Kids, Chad was still debatable when it came to intelligence, but Carlos saw his potential, Audrey was a lot nicer when you got to know her, Carlos noticed, however, that things had changed for the worse after Cotillion, Audrey had somehow spiralled into a worse state of hatred than before, especially towards Mal, he thought that, at first, it was because she broke Ben’s heart, which, it was, but then it got darker and Carlos didn’t know what to do.

She wasn’t even really attacking him, just Mal and the others, he had tried to figure it out, but nothing seemed to work, anytime he tried to bring it up, she shot him down, he’d given her a temporary fix, a necklace with a protection spell, hopefully any Dark Majick affecting her would be weakened by his power. It was a problem he wanted to fix permanently on his own, but it had been two months and he was leaving for LA soon, the necklace would run out of power and he wouldn’t be there to recharge it. He’d have to warn the others, tell them to figure it out… Maybe he’d ask Chad and Flora too.

Flora was sweet, and, luckily, her voice wasn’t as high as her mothers, she wasn’t as forgiving, either, she was a rock and yet sometimes she was just pure sugar, it was a rollercoaster that Carlos could handle and enjoyed, unlike the one’s Mal sends them on, those were ones he liked the least.

He sucked in a breath as Ben’s home came into view, looking down at Dude again, maybe he couldn’t take Dude with him, but he could definitely take something else as a backup.

\- - -

Dude wasn’t allowed to follow. Not yet. He needed a passport, which seemed insane to Carlos, and he had to go to the vets for necessary check-ups _and_ he had to pass obedience school. He hoped Dude would pass, that the dog was loyal enough to him and loved him as much as Carlos did.

For now, he was taking Beelzebub. The cat was big and care-free and loved Carlos unconditionally, and Carlos loved her unconditionally. The cat tolerated Dude and liked his friends enough to not try and bite them when they went to pet her. As long as they asked first.

Carlos was sleeping with Beelzebub and Dude on top of him, cuddling, which was the weirdest sight Carlos had woken up to, which was also saying something considering where he was from. He smiled at them, watching them wake up slowly, Beelzebub yawned and Dude whined, immediately attacking Carlos’ face, reminding him that today, he was going to LA to get settled, Carlos laughed, scratching Dude and lightly stroking Beelzebub, who purred into his hand, “Dude! Enough! Let me move!” He yelped as the dog ran off of him, Beelzebub watched in disinterest, still lying on top of Carlos,

“Carlos! Carlos! Carlos!” Dude was yipping, tail wagging, “You gotta get up!”

“Give me a minute!” Carlos snorted, Dude stopped, going to stand by his closed door, Beelzebub turned to him,

“And you want _him_ to come with us?” She drawled, Dude looked at her like the wounded pup he was, and Carlos laughed hard, making Beelzebub shuffle off of him,

“Yes, Bee, he’ll be coming with us, but not today,” He got up, picking the black cat up, walking to the door,

“Carlos, I smell food!” Dude scratched the door lightly, making the boy open it with a sigh, he continued to stroke Beelzebub,

“Why him?”

“Hey, Bee, don’t be like that, I know you love him.” Carlos chastised, Beelzebub simply looked at him before deciding to move to his shoulder, curling up around his neck slightly, tail flicking against his chest, “Besides, I might get more.”

“Dogs?!” She hissed, Carlos snickered,

“Maybe.”

“I’m going to Hell.”

“No, you’re going to LA.” Carlos kissed the top of Beelzebub’s head as he made it to the kitchen, seeing his friends already up and making breakfast.

Carlos gaped at the scene, “Um… What’s this?” He smiled, clutching Beelzebub closer, Jane turned to him and waved, bouncing over,

“ _We_ made breakfast!” She gestured to the table, “We wanted it to be a bit more of a surprise, but I guess we forgot how early you get up.”

“Yeah, when he’s not drinking.” Jay snorted quietly, earning a slap from Lonnie, “Ow.” He mock-pouted, rubbing his bicep, Jane put a hand on Carlos’ shoulder, guiding him to the table,

“Sit, we’ll finish everything!” He yelped slightly as he was pushed down into his chair, watching Chad pour him a cup of tea,

“I, Chad, I can do that myself.” He muttered to the blonde, who shook his head,

“We gotta treat you like a king before you leave.” He insisted, Audrey came up to his other side, stroking Beelzebub as she smiled down at him,

“You deserve it,” She leaned closer, “Congratulations.” Squeezing his shoulder, a little, she backed off, going to help Flora with setting up the table, Beelzebub curled up in Carlos’ lap, letting him cradle his tea,

“Guys. I know I’m not going to be here soon, but it’s not like I’m dying…” He looked up to Mal, “Right?” Mal shrugged,

“Hm… Maybe.” She joked, Carlos’ eyes widened,

“Oh, my Gods, you’re trying to get rid of me!” He exclaimed over-dramatically, “You want the Underworld all to yourself! And you spelled the others into helping you poison me with really good food!”

“Drat! Guys, abandon ship, he figured us out!” Mal laughed, earning scattered laughter from the others,

“You tried your best.” Ben kissed her cheek.

They all soon settled down, eating breakfast and talking. Dude walked around the table, trying to convince everyone to give him some of their food, they all refused, but they all knew they were giving him small scraps. They tried to catch each other in the act, but none of the AK’s could catch the VK’s feeding him. It was funny to watch though.

\- - -

Beelzebub was in her cage and all of Carlos’ bags were waiting outside, he had a couple of hours until his flight and the group of friends insisted on a hug, Carlos in the middle. Then he gave them all individual hugs, whispering good-bye’s and see-you-soon’s, he managed to tell Mal and Chad about the necklace, warned Audrey to be careful and asked Lonnie to give Jane the gift they both collaborated on, she promised with a wet smile, kissing his cheek.

Mal, Evie and Jay held him tight, unwilling to let their little brother go, “We’re Rotten,” Mal started,

“To the Core.” The others finished, Jay pulled back first, ruffling his curls, Evie was next, pressing a kiss firmly to his cheek, Mal stayed a little longer,

“Be safe, remember to call and don’t curse the entirety of Hollywood. Dad might be proud, but I don’t think the Hero’s would be impressed.”

“I know, I know… Same could be said for you.” He muttered back, moving away from her embrace, she grinned and winked at him before waving him to the car, bags already put away, “I’m gonna miss you, guys.” He smiled sadly, Evie and Jane were already crying, the princess tried wiping her tears away, not wanting to smear her make-up, she rushed forward to give him one more hug, whispering in German, he caught and recognised some words, muttering back in French, “Je t’aime, Evie.”

“Ich liebe dich zu, klein Bruder.” She pulled back, cupping his cheeks before nodding and pulling away, “See you soon.”

Carlos waved again as he got in the passenger seat, Chip was driving him to the airport, the former-teacup greeting him with a fist-bump, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Carlos nodded, smiling wide, “I’m ready.” He chuckled lightly as the engine started, Beelzebub’s cage sat on the back seat, in perfect view in case she panicked.

“Let’s go!”

Carlos opened his window and waved at his family as they became small dots in the distance. He was actually moving to LA.

He had gotten into his music program. Maybe this was his Happily Ever After.


	3. Oscar Laville And Flynn Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhh, Idk man, this is kinda complicated and it's just some filler, but next chapter we get to see the Disaster BoysTM

Carlos had found a lovely little house not too far from the High School or the city, it was smaller than Auradon Prep and Evie’s little Cottage-Castle, but it was nice and cosy. Beelzebub had made a corner in the kitchen her own, grumbling and shoving away anything Carlos would leave in said corner, like the kettle. Or paper towels. Or Carlos’ favourite mug, which the boy had managed to save before it broke, glaring at his cat with a poke of his tongue. “You break this mug and you become a street cat, Bee.” He warned lightly.

“You’d let me get _run over_ by a _car_?” Beelzebub genuinely sounded insulted and disgusted,

“You wouldn’t die, and you know it, Devil Cat.” He snorted, putting his mug on the other side of the counter,

“Devil Boy.” Beelzebub retorted, “And what, exactly, will you be calling yourself here?”

Carlos stared at her, “What? Why do I have to change my name?”

“I get the world outside of Auradon might not know _everything_ that has ever happened in that Fairytale Hellhole, but they _have_ to know who your mother is.” Carlos winced, she had a point, not one he liked, but it was true, Cruella was a statement of fashion, not only in the UK, but the rest of the world as well, it was a fashion empire.

“Yeah, you have an unfortunately good point…” He thought for a moment, “Oscar…” He shrugged, “Damn… I don’t know, Bee. The school already knows my name.” He leaned against the counter,

“When does school start, genius?” She gave him a bored ‘You’re So Dumb I Cannot Believe I Live With You’ look, the one she gives everyone,

“Oh… Oh!” Carlos nodded, “Right! The 13th of September!”

“And today is-”

“I get it, Bee, I have a month before class starts, I can write to the administration… Or something…” He waved a hand, tapping his fingers against the counter.

\- - -

After having settled down, Carlos had found a new name and let his hair go wild and curly, dying it blue, like his father, his roots, however, stayed black, his style copied his fathers, well, the colours did, different black and shades of blue, some grey.

Beelzebub had judged him for his new name; Oscar Laville. She thought it sounded stupid, but Carlos liked it, it was almost like his old name but with added letters and some replaced by others…

He also got enough food to last a couple of months, or about a month, but he could copy magic.

He had told the school of this change with a fairly good and honest explanation, not mentioning that Beelzebub was the one who gave him the idea. They knew about witches and criminal’s, not talking animals, or people who could talk to animals. So, he avoided mentioning that in his email and the school responded in kind, accepting his change and informing the faculty.

\- - -

The first day of school was always stressful, but Carlos could be anything he wanted, he could be shy and nervous, like he actually is, or he could be calm and confident, head held high like a true De Vil and son of Hades.

He decided to go with the latter. It could be interesting to pretend to be someone he isn’t for a while… Or the rest of his life, he belonged there and there was no doubt about that.

His blue curls fell into his face, covering an eye as he opened his new locker, placing books he didn’t need in it, students passed him without really giving him a second glance and he smiled slightly at that, he wasn’t going to be judged here for being the son of a trillionaire, animal killing fashionista and the God of the Underworld.

He looked down as a pair of feet stopped by his locker, they were covered by stylish shoes, closing his locker door, he looked up at the owner of a pair of classic De Vil heels, “Hello?” He raised a brow, the girl smiled, her face was round and pretty, a coat of natural looking make-up accentuating her big eyes,

“Hey, you’re the new kid, Laville, right?” Wow, news got around fast, even outside of Auradon, Carlos nodded,

“Oscar.” He supplied, leaning against his locker after making sure no one wanted to get to theirs, “And you are?” He held out his hand, she took it, shaking it lightly, touch feather-light

“Carrie Wilson, daughter of Trevor Wilson.” She gushed, Carlos guessed he was supposed to worship the very ground she walked on, he must have been important, it was almost like meeting Audrey for the first time again, but at least Audrey didn’t hide her disinterest or dislike.

“I must be living under a rock,” He smiled sheepishly, “I have a very small idea of who he is.” He winced, she was probably going to storm off, but she looked enthralled,

“Oh, that’s fine! Not everyone likes his music anymore,” She sucked in a sharp breath, “And I cannot blame them.” She chuckled lightly, “So, where are you from?” She blinked rapidly for a second,

Carlos panicked for a second, deciding he did not want this girl to know his real home, he lied, “England, uh, London.” He smiled warmly, it was only half a lie. He was born in London when Belle let Cruella go home for his birth, to go to an actual hospital for it, before returning her to the Isle.

“That is so cool!” She laughed, hand on his arm, it was gentle, and kind and Carlos was sure he was going to get whiplash with this girl, “Oh, what’s your first class?” She raised her own brow,

“Uh, music.” He cleared his throat, “Any idea where that might be? It’s not like the faculty gave me a tour of the place.” His laugh was nervous, and Carrie grinned,

“Of course! I have it too, you can sit with me and Nick.” She looped her arm through his and led the way, she spoke throughout the entire walk, which wasn’t long, but Carlos learned a lot about her from it. He could have mistaken her for an Auradon Princess. In another life, she might have been.

\- - -

There was a girl in the class, Julie Molina, who wore a cap and baggy jumpers, Carlos could recognise someone who wanted to disappear a mile away, he was the son of two of the ‘worst villains’ and yeah, he was confident as hell on the Isle, but he knew there that status as a claimed child of Hades was almost like being royalty, next to being Maleficent’s child. But in Auradon, Carlos was a mess, he didn’t have his parents, his friends were just as scared, if a little more okay with unexpected change, and his status as a Demi-God was practically stripped from him.

It wasn’t until Coronation a month into their stay did Auradon acknowledge Evie’s status as a Princess, Jay’s status as a sorcerer and half-genie, Mal’s as Princess of the Moors (the habitants were outraged by Auradon’s denial of her status) and Carlos’ status as an heir to a fashion empire fallen to ruin and a Demi-God. It was pathetic and insulting to make them earn the titles they had blood-right to. They had been denied their birthstones too until Coronation as well.

Back to the point, Carlos saw Julie and recognised himself in her, it was upsetting to see she had absolutely no one with her, she was alone, at least Carlos had had his family in most of his classes. She didn’t seem to have any friends. He watched Carrie stare at a blonde boy, Nick, from what he could assume, hearts were in her eyes, fake hearts, but hearts, nonetheless.

He listened avidly to their teacher, immediately beginning a plan for the homework for next time as everyone began their leave, Julie was slower, taking her time as the teacher approached her, a sorrowful look in her eyes. “Julie,” She started with a sigh, Carlos left, waiting behind the door, “I am so sorry for your loss, it couldn’t have been easy losing your mother, I understand if you don’t want to work on music for a while, I just hope you find your sound again.” She placed a gentle hand on the girls shoulder and nodded once, Julie nodded back, clutching her book to her chest, Carlos was determined to be her friend. Something big was heading her way, he could feel it, and Carlos wanted to be there to help her through it.

He began walking away as Julie came out, they ended up bumping into each other and Carlos’ reflexes demanded he grab her arm, so she didn’t fall, and the book that was heading for his feet, “Woah! Sorry!” He apologised, steadying her, “Here,” He passed her the book, looking sheepish, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Her voice was small and croaked slightly,

“I can be so clumsy sometimes.” Carlos laughed lightly, “Um, I’m Oscar… New kid.” He held out his hand slightly, Julie stared at him for a moment, unsure, he gave his best puppy-eyed expression and she seemed to melt a little, still very guarded,

“Julie… Molina.” She shook his hand, she was just as nervous as him, if not, more so. “I, uh, saw you talking to Carrie earlier, did she give you the rundown?” Carlos tilted his head and Julie shook hers, flustered, “O-of the school, because, uh, if you were going to ask me, I’m not the best of company right now.” Her smile was tight, and something drew Carlos to want to see her real smile,

“She gushed about her dad and how _totally amazing it is to meet an English-boy_!” He mimicked a feminine American accent, hand flying around slightly in exaggeration, “Not the best of tour-guides, but surprisingly not the worst.” He shrugged, “I doubt you could be worse than her, unless… You don’t want to make a new friend?” He raised a curious brow and Julie fumbled,

“Oh, um, no, that’s fine, it’s just… My family has gone through something and it’s kinda difficult to keep anything when I’m feeling…” She gestured to herself, not sure how to describe the numbness,

“I get it… You don’t have to tell me anything, I just… Wouldn’t mind some company as I get used to a new school.” He shrugged, “I do not want to be stuck with another Audrey.” Julie tilted her head, Carlos gestured for them to walk,

“She was at my old school… She did _not_ like me or my friends. Like, at all.” He shrugged, “Something happened though, and we became good friends, but I feel like something bad might happen without me being there to help.” Julie nodded along,

“That’s exactly what happened between me and Carrie… In reverse.” She huffed as they arrived in front of their next class, maths, Julie winced as she looked at the door, sighing as she went to push it open, Carlos did it instead, being a gentleman is one of the first things he learned with his parents.

“That… Sucks.” He let her go first, she nodded slightly, going to a corner seat in the far back, Carlos followed, “I hope you don’t mind having a shadow for the rest of the year?” He grinned, Julie smiled tightly again, shrugging,

“Let’s see how long you last, new kid.” She choked a laugh, Carlos nodded, sticking out his hand,

“Let’s bet on it.” He thought for a second, “If I stick around for more than a month, you have to suffer my company for the rest of your life.”

“And if you don’t?” Julie raised a brow,

“I… Regret every life decision I have ever made.” He grinned wide, Julie actually laughed a little, shaking his hand,

“Sure.”

\- - -

And now Julie had a shadow. Oscar was stubborn, she’d give him that, he was also a mystery, vague in his explanation of his life before LA and always trying to get her to laugh. It was nice, but Carrie was slightly more hostile now, believing Julie had taken away her new ‘toy’. Julie didn’t care, Oscar was a distraction, keeping her mind off of her mother, unless it was music class, then it was more difficult, but he respected her boundaries and she greatly appreciated it, she told Dr Turner about him, he told her she was making progress, still treating her like a child, but at least he was genuinely proud of her.

She watched as Oscar gained popularity yet remained friends with her, it was shocking to say the least, but she understood after he explained it to her;

“I’m popular because Carrie helped make me popular, I didn’t necessarily want it, especially since I know these people are only around me for whatever physical thing they think is worthy of their attention, or they want my attention because I’m British and ‘exotic’, like James and his constant demand for my help with his dancing; They don’t want to know _me_ , they like the idea of me, not who I am. You, Julie, do want to be my friend, for all the right reasons.” She had never thought of it like that. And it made her a little happier knowing someone wanted to be her friend for the sake of it and because she wanted to be their friend in return.

So, she was happy being his friend, even if she did have to share with Carrie. Not that she considered Oscar property, but it was Carrie, and everything with her was a competition, still, Oscar spent most time with her and soon enough, a year had passed.

Her, Oscar and Flynn were the best of friends and nothing could get in their way.

\- - -

“Oscar Laville, really?” Flynn scoffed,

“Hey, you don’t get to mock me, I’m older than you and _you_ ,” He smiled wickedly with a hint of admiration, “Chose Flynn _Prince_. I can imagine two reasons as to why.” He sang, she hummed, flipping her hair, “And do we really have to discuss this, _again_? Didn’t we already talk about it months ago?”

“Whatever.” She looked around the house, “How long do you think it’s going to be before she asks to see our parents?”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t yet, and they are _your_ parents. You’re the one who told her I was living with you and your parents.” He raised a brow, Flynn huffed,

“Carlos,” She whined,

“Celia,” He mocked, “You got us into this mess, you get us out.”

“But that’s not fair! Older brothers are supposed to get their little sister’s out of trouble!” She pouted at him,

“First of all; I perfected the puppy-pout, don’t try using my own hard work against me, second; I am not your brother, here, I am your cousin.”

“But ‘Los-”

“But nothing,” He stared at her for a moment, “You used your magic, I already had a good life here-”

“It’s not my fault Mal shipped me off to here! I’d rather be back with dad and Freddie than be here with _you_!” She cried, Carlos flinched,

“I’m not saying I don’t want you here, Cee, of course I want you here, I love that you’re here! Ask Bee,” He stepped to her, grabbing her hands lightly, “I’m happy to call you my cousin, but next time, let’s figure out what we’re going to do about your sudden arrival instead of just winging it, I know we’re VK’s, it’s what we’re taught to do, but, this is a mess and we have to clean it up.”

“‘We’?” She looked up at him, arms crossed over her chest,

“Yes, ‘we’, you’re still family, even if not by blood, we can figure something out that doesn’t involve a sudden use of Majick that could get us on an unwanted radar, or saying your parents are dead.”

“Okay.” She hugged him, it had been a few months, almost a year, since Celia joined him after the Audrey Breakdown, the Princess visited now and again when Celia returned to see her father and the new life he’d built for himself, asking when Celia might be ready to talk to her, Carlos had promised her soon, but he could see the guilt eating her whole. He’d deal with it after dealing with Julie and her continued refusal to play piano and sing.

“Come on, I’ll cook, you set the table.” Celia huffed, “No Majick.” Carlos warned, Celia looked at him in exaggerated hurt, with a loud gasp,

“How _dare_ you assume I would use Majick for something so mundane!” She sounded insulted, but Carlos could see the glint in her eye,

“Yeah, yeah, Shadow-Spawn.”

“Demon-Child.” She threw back, dodging the cushion telekinetically thrown her way.


	4. Chill Man, Street Dogs Haven't Killed Us Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is coming out now because I COMPLETELY FORGOT that I HADN'T POSTED THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> It's kinda messy, but yeah, I'm working on 5, I promise.

None of them came from the best of families, Alex’s parents weren’t homophobic, or that’s what they said, they just didn’t understand what was wrong with their son, why he was oh-so-suddenly attracted to men. They tried talking to him about going to camp to help, but he saw what that did to people, had known someone like that. It wasn’t pretty. Luke’s parents just didn’t understand why their son never spoke to them anymore. Why he was so attached to a dream that could come crashing down, they wanted to be supportive, but they didn’t know how, and it frustrated all of them. Reggie was different. Reggie’s family fought. Not about his sexuality or the band. But anything and everything. And they sometimes attacked him. Not physically, although there was a brief exchange involving his cheek and his mother’s palm. To be fair, it was aimed at his father, Reggie just couldn’t let her hit him and vice versa.

These events and situations led them to running away. Moving into Bobby’s garage, which his parents didn’t mind, they were understanding, and chill and Bobby was the chill-est person they knew. He let the other three crash in his room or the couches in the living room until Luke and Reggie saved up enough money to get a couch for the garage. It became their home, their studio. It was theirs and nothing could take that away from them.

Sunset Curve was going to be a hit and it would all start with the Garage.

\- - -

Luke was buzzing, they were on fire! He just regretted that it wasn’t the show yet, arms around Reggie and Alex, Luke bit his lip as he bounced down the alley, he and Alex watched Reggie give some fans a couple of shirts with a wink and wide smile, he rushed right over to Alex and Luke, smile still in place as the girls called out for them.

They sat on the couch by the very questionable street-dog vendor and his car. Grinning almost hysterically, their bodies vibrating with the energy and anticipation of playing  _ the Orpheum _ , of becoming legends at the age of seventeen, they were going to be big stars and they knew it.

“Eat up, boys! Because after tonight, everything changes.” They took their first bite, savouring it slowly, Alex frowned as he ate, staring at his hotdog before turning to his best friends,

“That’s a new flavour!” He called around his mouthful, Luke stopped, staring at his own, Reggie shrugged,

“Chill man, street dogs haven’t killed us yet!” Reggie scoffed, Luke hesitated before shrugging off any concern he may have had, he was hungry and there was food in front of his face. He had to eat. Alex took a little longer before continuing anyway, letting Reggie’s  _ very bad, but he’s doing his best, _ logic reassure him.

\- - -

Turns out street dogs can and  _ will _ kill you. Alex blamed Reggie for convincing him (but mostly the vendor and his very messed up car), Luke blamed the vendor and himself, the Orpheum was their dream, now they were dead and not playing the Orpheum, and Reggie just winced, “I stand corrected.” He muttered as he and the others floated up and out of the ambulance, no control over their bodies (figures? Souls???) as they landed in a dark room.

Reggie and Luke watched as Alex broke down, crying his eyes out, curled in a ball, Luke hovered over him, but didn’t touch, too scared he might not be able to touch him, Reggie stood a foot away, not able to bring himself to be too close to them. Luke may have suggested street dogs, but Alex’s concern was valid, and Reggie had shot it down. He had no idea why they listened to him, he wasn’t exactly the smartest when it came to health. That was a lie, but it was the heat of the moment and Reggie wanted food. The others should have stopped eating and let him be the idiot who died.

Luke glanced over at Reggie, seeing him fall to his own self-deprecating thoughts, he clenched his jaw, tilting his head quickly, Reggie blinked, looking up at Luke, stepping towards him before everything around them disappeared.

\- - -

They stumbled and fell over, appearing in their Studio, which was weird, maybe Bobby used magic to summon them or something, Reggie thought briefly before scoffing, it came out as more of a groan, they stood on shaky legs and turned around,

“How did we get back here?” Luke breathed, only to be faced with a girl probably a year or so younger than them, eyes wide, she screamed, causing the boys to do the same, clutching each other, and then she ran out, arms flailing wildly, the boys turned to each other with a wince,

“That was…”

“Yeah.” Both Reggie and Alex breathed, looking around,

“Why are we here? We should be at the Orpheum.” Luke muttered, looking around the studio, Alex squinted up at the chairs, pointing to them,

“Floating chairs.”

Reggie looked up too, “Wow.” He walked to the piano, “This is new.” He gently brushed his fingers over it.

“And this is  _ not _ my six-string.” Luke examined the guitar behind the couch,

“Do you think Bobby put this here?” Reggie asked quietly, sitting on the bench, Alex wandered over, standing by his friend,

“I seriously doubt it.”

“I wonder where he is.” Luke hummed, they all poofed up to the upper level of the garage, sitting on the bean bags, “All our stuff!” He laughed, looking through their bags. Alex tossed Reggie’s old backpack his way, they began searching through their stuff, only just remarking the fact that the girl had returned, armed with a cross.

\- - -

Celia groaned, flopping down on the sofa, head in Carlos’ lap, “This is so not what I  _ need _ right now.”

Carlos barely moved his book before continuing to read, “What?”

“Juliiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!”

Carlos closed his book, looking down, “What do you meeeeeeeaaaaaaan?”

“She’s so pretty! And, and talented! And, urgh that sense of  _ style _ !” Celia’s bones seemed to turn to goo and Carlos grinned,

“ _ You have a crush _ !” He sang, Celia groaned, running her hands down her face,

“I knoooooooow!” She pouted up at him, “Help me.”

“One; I told you I perfected the puppy-pout. Two; Don’t you have a thing with Dizzy?” His tone was kind of warning, mostly curious,

“I mean we have a very open relationship.” Celia explained, “She’d be more than happy to have Julie with us. We did live on the Isle after all.”

Carlos nodded, understanding, “Sound’s like her.” Celia’s smile was dopey, happy and so far in love Carlos wondered how  _ anyone _ could try and harm her. He ran his fingers through her hair, “And, how, exactly, are you going to propose this relationship to them?” Celia pouted up at him in confusion, “You  _ do _ have to tell them about your idea.” He snorted, realisation dawned on Celia,

“And that includes…”

“Telling her the-”

They stopped, frowning, something shifted in LA. And it was big.

“You feel that?” Celia slowly sat up, looking to Carlos, who nodded,

“Hard to miss.” He stood up, “Something came back from the dead.”

“I-I’ll go ask my Friends about it.” She rushed off to her room, Carlos took in a deep breath.

He contemplated calling the others, but refrained from doing so. He could do this  _ without _ his friends’ intervention. He was the son of Hades after all.

“Julie’s calling a ‘911’.” Celia rushed out, “I didn’t even-”

“I’ll go check on her, you ask your Friends, alright?” Carlos moved for the door, “Everything will be fine.”

“And I thought we were  _ leaving _ the adventures behind.” Celia huffed, stomping upstairs again, Carlos smirked, he understood the sentiment, but he’d had a year hiatus on that front.

\- - -

“Hey, Mr Molina,”

“ _ Ray _ , Oscar, you know you can call me Ray.” Ray greeted, letting Oscar pass through, Oscar grinned,

“Right, Ray, uh, Julie…”

“Go for it.” He nodded knowingly, “Maybe you could figure out what’s wrong.” Ray shrugged, pointing a thumb behind him, “I’m gonna work. Yell if you need anything.”

\- - -

“Julie?” Oscar knocked, blinking stupidly as the door was opened and he was dragged inside. “Woah-kay…” He frowned at her, “You sent a 911?” Julie deflated,

“Took you’re damn time.” She muttered, Oscar winced, clenching his jaw slightly, there was something dead here.

“Julie, talk to meeee.” He sat on her bed and she flopped down next to him,

“You’ll just think I’m insane.” She grumbled into the crook of her elbow,

“Aha, I could say the same.” He laughed, “Come on,  _ nothing _ is too insane.” He reassured, Julie looked up at him with a huff,

“And Flynn?” She turned onto her stomach,

“She’s a little busy.” He shrugged, Julie groaned, “Come on, we can tell her after!” He pouted and Julie gaped,

“Cheat!” She called turning away from him, “I'm begging you to not call dad or Dr Turner.”

Oscar nudged her, holding out his pinky, she took it, smiling slightly. “Okay.” She sat up, handing him a pillow, Oscar hugged it to his chest, Julie sucked in a breath and Oscar prepared to tell her everything too, “There are ghosts living in the garage.”

Oscar nodded, “Tell me what you know.”

“You're not freaking out.”

“Should I?” Julie stared at him incredulously, waving frantically around,

“Yes!” She screeched, wincing when she remembered they were in her room,

“Everything okay, mija?” Ray called, both Julie and Oscar winced,

“We're good!”

“Everything's fine, Mr, uh, Ray!” Oscar winced, Julie snickered before clearing her throat,

“Why aren't you freaking out?” Oscar shrugged,

“I’m very open-minded, besides, I can have my secrets that I promise me and Flynn will reveal to you asap…” He grinned nervously, Julie eyed him suspiciously,

“Hm… Fine,” She grabbed her phone, “This is them.” She shoved her phone, still open on the article, under his nose, Oscar took it,

“ _ Sunset Curve: A Hollywood Tragedy. July 29, 1995. _ ” He began reading, clearing his throat, “Okay…  _ Last week the music industry lost an up and coming band that would have taken the world by storm and topped the charts. _ ” Oscar winced, “That  _ sucks _ .” He glanced to Julie, who nodded, “ _ Sunset Curve was a local band out of Hollywood having sold out its showcase on Saturday. Unfortunately, the band never made it to the stage. _ ” There was a picture of a group of four boys under the paragraph and Oscar grinned, “They’re cute.” He shrugged, Julie snorted,

“That’s what I said.”

“Great minds.” Julie nodded, “Anyway;  _ Three of its members; Luke Patterson, Alex Mercer and Reggie Peters, tragically died when they ate bad hot dogs _ .” Oscar held back a laugh and wince, “I, uh,” He coughed, Julie looked at him with pursed lips, a clear sign she was trying not to laugh too, “Yeah,  _ It was supposed to be their biggest night, opening live at the Orpheum Theatre on the Sunset Strip. They were only seventeen _ .” Oscar grimaced, “Ouch…  _ There was a surviving member; Bobby, but no one has been able to track him down and talk to him about his friends dying that fateful night. The band had a demo with four songs; Now or Never, Late Late Night, Lakeside Reflection and In Your Starlight. They were a young and talented group that would have left their mark on the music scene. Rest in peace, Sunset Curve. _ That’s… Wow…” Oscar breathed, his voice had softened, “And, so, who is… In the garage?”

“Luke,” Julie pointed to the one at the back, sleeveless, “Alex,” Next was the blond, “And Reggie.” The last one was the leather-clad boy,

“How… How are they?”

Julie nodded, “Taking it well enough for dead guys.”

Oscar passed her her phone, they both startled as Ray opened the door with a soft knock, “Hey, you staying over, Oscar?”

The friends shared a look, “If that’s okay with you?” Ray nodded, smiling,

“Of course, you and Flynn are always welcome!”

“Thanks, Ray!” Oscar grinned.

\- - -

Celia looked at her phone, ready to tell Carlos that there were ghosts in Julie’s house when she saw  _ his _ message telling her the exact same thing with an article underneath and a description of which ghost is which.

**Shadow-Spawn @ Demon-Child**

Shadow-Spawn:  _ That sucks. _

Demon-Child: _ That’s what I said. _

Demon-Child: _ I’m staying here tonight. _

Demon-Child: _ Make sure Dude and Bee don’t kill each other. _

Shadow-Spawn: _ Aye-aye, Captain! _

Demon-Child:  _ Whatever. _

Demon-Child: _ We have to tell her tomorrow. _

Shadow-Spawn: _ Everything? _

Demon-Child: _ Everything. _

Demon-Child _ : Talk more in the morning. Night. _

Shadow-Spawn: _ Night. _

Celia sighed as she flopped against her bed, biting her lip. Tomorrow was gonna be hell to get through.


End file.
